Heroes' Ultimates
by Daisuke
Summary: [Spoilers of Volume 2's Finale]Nathan, Peter, and Matt decide that the Company must go down. And the best way to do so is to destroy their secrets. They arrange a press conference. They become the very first team of evolved humans known to the public.


Part 1

**GONE PUBLIC**

------------

Nathan Petrelli opened his eyes slowly, smiling warmly at the press. "First, I was afraid... but I'm not afraid anymore, I'm here to tell you the truth, I have the ability to-" His eyes widened as someone shot at him.

He coughed blood and another shot came, and another, and another.

He fell on the floor, his brother catching him with a distressed expression on his face. It was the end, he was dead. And the secret gone with him.

NO! It wasn't supposed to end like that! He was going to fight for his family, get them back and then, he would be a hero. He now saw what Peter saw, he felt what he felt. He understood the difference between right and wrong. His moral compass finally pointed North.

He opened his right eye, just enough to let his brother know that he wasn't dead, not just yet. He used all his strength to open his mouth. "Pete... Linde... Linderman."

Peter swallowed. "You're going to be all right, bro, it's ok... it' just..." He lowered his head and started crying waterfalls. He was powerless. He couldn't save his own brother. How did he expect to save the world?

"Heal" Said Nathan, his voice weak, barely audible. In fact, Peter was the only one that could hear him. He could hear everything. "Linderman's power... heal."

Peter carefully put his brother on the floor and then closed his eyes. "Linderman had a power." He repeated. "Healing?"

Matt came to his side. "That's what he's thinking."

Peter looked at Matt for a second. "What?"

"He wants you to heal him. Show your powers to the world." He looked a the press, everyone was screaming and trying to get the best footage of the scene, fighting against each other. "You're it, Peter, the real Superman."

Peter nodded to himself and wiped his tears off. He put his hands on his brother's chests and thought of Linderman. He had met the man several times when he was a kid. Had he been able to absorb his ability? If he hadn't... he could try using his blood but... he didn't have time. He shook his head, focusing ond Linderman. Vile, Manipulative, Linderman.

And he had the power to heal. To cure.

He could've been the best medic in the whole world. And he decided to use his powers for evil. How did that work?

Peter shook his head again. That wasn't important! He thought about how Linderman made him feel. Every word he had said in his presence.

He felt it! It was like Claire's ability, only... different. He could use it, he could save his brother! He could be a Hero!

He opened his eyes and felt how his brother's wounds disappeared before him. He noticed Nathan's smile. He heard the cry of surprise of everyone watching him.

He took a step aside and helped his brother stand up one more time.

Nathan panted and grinned at Peter. "Some spectacle, huh?" He then turned to Matt. "Probe for surface thoughts, we don't want another shooting. This should be protocol from now on for our public appearances."

Matt nodded. "Our?" He wondered and frowned as he focused on the confused crowd. He lowered his head after a moment. "Lots of questions, they don't understand what's going on, but... the shooter left, I can't find his mind in the room."

Nathan smiled showing his teeth, it was his best politician smile. He addressed the public. "That was exciting, wasn't it?"

He coughed in his hand and then his expression showed that he meant business. "What you saw just now, it wasn't a montage. It wasn't Special Effects. It was a real attempt at murdering me. But thanks to my brother here," he motioned to Peter "I'm still alive. I'm sure most of you won't believe me but... I can show you what I can do." He raised his head and closed his eyes.

And then, he started floating above the heads of the crowd. "I can fly." He said loudly, turning his head side to side. "And there are people out there with amazing abilities that could really make a difference. They could be heroes. But as I said before," he said, going back to his spot between Peter and Matt, "There's a Company that don't want you to know, they want to control us, ordinary people with extraordinary abilities, for their own selfish reasons."

He motioned to Matt. "Detective Mathew Parkman here, he has the amazing gift of Telepathy, he could very well be the best criminal investigator in the world thanks to this. But these people, they hunted him down, tagged him like an animal and then they put him in a cage. He's a good father and one of the best human beings I had the pleasure to meet." He smiled and then added. "He's a Hero."

Flashes attacked Matt like mad. Everyone was taking pictures and filming. Some started asking questions, but the three Evolved Humans denied answers until they had finished.

When the crowd calmed down, Nathan motioned to his brother. "Peter, here, he's another such ordinary person, perhaps with the most extraordinary ability of them all." He smiled to the crowd. "He's our own Superman." He nodded to Peter, "Come on, little bro, show off your abilities."

Peter complied, he floated just like his brother had moments ago and then, his hands growled with power. He blinked and forced his mind to lift some of the cameras, making them float in circles around him. After that, he lowered his head and returned the cameras to their respective owners. He smiled and went back to his place.

"We're going public with our abilities because we don't want to keep secrets from anyone. One year ago, the combined efforts of us and many others with abilities like our own prevented New York from blowing up." He closed his eyes, remembering the mistake ha almost did. He remembered Hiro screaming at him 'VILLAIN!'. Thinking about what he may had become killed him inside, but he thought the new him could make good with what he had. "The three of us would like to serve the public with our abilities." He opened his eyes and looked at the crowd of reporters one more time. "Any questions?"

------------

I'm starting this fanfic because, really, I can't find a Heroes fanfic where there's any actual super-heroing. There's lots of angst and drama, a lot of romance and an alarming number of incest entries, but not a whole lot of pure action-adventure tales.

The title comes from Marvel's Ultimates. That doesn't mean that this team of heroes will be military like Ultimates, but I will take a lot of ideas from it. Same is true for DC's Legion of Super Heroes.

Nathan, Peter and Matt are right now the founding members of this team of super-heroes. More known to us are coming and others OC will also appear. I will do everything in my power to keep these OC as close as how they would be in the show as I can.

Updates aren't going to be very regular, as I'm right now writing like mad in another fandom but I will work with this a lot, hope you like it.


End file.
